Alice in Dreamland
by WolfxSoul
Summary: So, if Wonderland is Alice's dream, what would happen if all the Role Holders and her had to go to someone else's dream? Trouble and Death, that is what they will find. Follow Alice in her adventure through a friend's head and her various creations. PeterxAlicexBlood JuliusxSadiexGray JokerxSadiexBoris Gets crazy so be ready
1. Chapter 1

It was cold.

Alice didn't remember it being that cold when she went to sleep.

Upon opening her eyes, the blonde was greeted by the sight of a room that was very different from the one she stayed at in Clover Tower. The walls were painted the color of midnight, the sheets were various blues as well. She ran over to the window, ripping back the curtain to see herself on ground floor. A vast whiteness covered the landscape before her, but there were also homes. A row of quaint, mostly one or two story houses.

This looks like... a neighborhood. She thought. A suburban neighborhood. She went over to the wooden door and opened it into a short hallway that had two other doors and an archway that lead out into a living room. Walking into the large, open room, she saw it had two leather couches and one brown chair. By a large bay window, there was a cat tower, and next to that, a fire place with various things on it's mantel. She could clearly see the kitchen which was also in this open room, divided by a single wall.

**Meow. **The sound of a cat startled her. She looked behind her to see a calico strut it's way to the tower. It jumped up to one of the middle tiers and sat there, watching her. It seemed wary of her.

_Where am I? In someone's house?_ Alice thought. She went to the door she saw that lead to the outside. She couldn't understand what had happened. So she continued to watch out the window, waiting for something to happen. The first sign of life, she would bolt out there. It turned out that from across the street, in a two story house, two boys would emerge. Alice recognized them as Dee and Dum. She opened the door, but shut it immediately. The cold had near froze her nose off. She continued down the hallway to the left and found a laundry room. There she opened the double doors and found jackets, boots, shoes and gloves. She put on a jacket she thought would fit her and took some gloves. She saw a white door in this room and decided to open it. There she found it lead to a large, cement floored area. The beams were exposed, which made her think this was a storage space for something big. She noticed another door that was far away. Closing the white one behind her, she found the other one had lead to the outside. She continued on her way outside and to a crossed the street. The twins were having a snowball fight and were surprised to see Alice there.

"Hey big sis!" They cried in unison as they tackled her. Their voices reached the house and the front door opened to revel a shivering Elliot.

"I thought I told you- Alice!" The hare yelped in surprise. He looked reveled to see. Blood too appeared and actually looked happy to see Alice. Down the street, Alice could hear Boris and Pierce, Gowland too.

"Blood!" The angry amusement park owner growled but seemed at lost when he searched for his weapon. More doors open, reveling everyone from the Country of Hearts, Clover, and even Diamond. Alice found it strange to see the assassin Gray and younger Nightmare, who was tightly bundle up.

"What is going on here! We demand to know!" Vivaldi exclaimed. Crysta looked at the snow in amazement and wonder. Sidney and Peter were having a glare down. Soon everyone started to argue and blame others for what was going on.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Alice screamed.

"Quiet!" Everyone turned to her. There was an eerie silence before a slow clap alerted everyone to a new presence.

"Lovely. Although, I could have done better." Everyone looked at this new comer. A small figure, wearing a bright crimson scarf. It was clearly female, from her long, white hair and large crimson eye. The other eye had a square eye-patch over it. Her skin almost blended with the white background and her hair. She wore a black, off the shoulder shirt that's sleeves hit just to her elbows. You could barely see her black shorts under the shirt and she had one knee sock on. They also noticed the one glove she wore. Her presence was something... unsettling. Everyone had a common feeling of something swirling around in their stomach. She set everything off.

Who, or whatever she was.

"I must say, this is the first time we've had so many guests. I'm sorry we couldn't roll out the red carpet." The way she talked, there was no motion in the face. It was like she wasn't even moving her lips behind her scarf. But the tone was of pure sarcasm. "Hey Wolf, Red, let's have a surprise party for when she gets back."

Two figures appeared out of nowhere. One was very tall, a woman. Her hair was spiky and she wore a cloak that covered the bottom part of her face. On her shoulder, sat a little girl wearing a red cloak. She smiled wildly and jumped down from the tall woman's shoulder.

"Yay! Yay! Fun fun fun! Red wants candy and fun!" She cried, running circles around the stoic woman. "Wolf can we have a hunt too? I want to play that?!" She begged Wolf. The solemn woman nodded, sending the little girl into giggles. "Yay!" She pulled an ax from her cloak and started to swing it around. Wolf set her hand on Red's head.

"Calm." Was all she said to get the little girl to stop.

"Alright," Red said. "Hey Death, will Life be there?" Although her face didn't change, the white haired girl seemed to flinch.

"I'd rather not have any of these meet Life, but if she wants to come-"

"Excuse me," Alice stepped forward. Death's lone eye snapped to the girl in front of her.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt. Didn't your sister teach you anything?" Alice froze in her spot. Her body was suddenly racked with shivers and she fell into the snow. Everyone jumped forward, Ace was the one to catch her. "OH, I'm soorrry. Did that hurt her feelings?" Death pined them. Everyone glared at the small girl.

"How dare you talk to my Alice like that!" Peter cried. Before he could take a step forward, a roar ripped through the sky. A large monster like creature appeared, it's white mask glistening in the sun.

"Ahhhh!" A black blur launched passed them and into the sky. It jumped onto the monster, slashing it and the creature proceeded to fade away. "Damn, even when she's not here we have to deal with that shit. Guess it can't be helped." What landed was a young woman. She moved the orange goggles from her face and placed them on top of her head. Her violet-red hair whipped around in the wind as did her black robes. She looked like a Japanese warrior, brandishing a strange red and black sword. She looked at the party strangely. "Dis' them?" She asked, sticking a thumb in their direction.

"Where the hell are we?" Taking the initiative Elliot yelled the one question on everyone's mind.

"You don't know? I would have thought you would have noticed you were missing someone by now. Guess you don't care for her that much." It was only a moment when a chorus of voices echoed each other.

"Sadie?!"

"Where is she?"

"Big sis!"

"What did you do with her?" White Joker asked, in his calm yet threatening voice.

Death laughed. She wretched her head back and let out a full laugh.

"Why, you're in her head of course."

* * *

I'M SORRY I know I shouldn't be doing this but eh! If you read Follow Me Down Down Down, it's that character/ my head. Sorry If you got a problem with that.

It's just.. my dreams are the biggest rip off to me ever. Last night I had a dream I was cursed and everyone, even my cousin hated me and she said she was going to skin and eat me! And Joker, from here, was trying to track me down cause I had his baby! I told ya.

So you get to meet my lovely Death and other characters! Warning to everyone you love here, Death will ruin them. When you're the embodiment of death, you don't give any shits about anyone.

idk wheere this came from. BUT THIS IS ONLY WHEN I GET BORED and can't think of anything else for the other stories.


	2. Obsession

Words were caught in throats, nobody spoke.

"We thought since you were kind enough to invite her to your dream, we would invite you to hers. Although I will warn you, the beast has quite an appetite." On cue, after Death finished speaking, another ear bursting roar echoed through the snowy landscape.

"Haha, they sound hungry!" Red giggled. "Hey hey! Do you want to play?" She asked as she ran up to Dee and Dum. "We can play Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf! Usually Wolf is the wolf but you guys can be the wolf! All you have to do is catch me!" The little girl set off in giggles as she left the boys perplexed. "Hurry! Or the real wolf will get you!" She cried behind her as she ran behind a house. Nodding to each other, Dee and Dum took after the little girl.

"Wait! You brats!" Elliot yelled but was stopped by Blood. The cool headed mafia boss turned his attention to Death.

"What game are you playing?" He asked. He threw a worry glance at the unconscious Alice. Wolf stepped forward and offered to take Alice from Ace. He just took a step away from her.

"I would take her inside before she freezes. _Her_ house should do," the violet hair girl motioned to the house Alice came out off. The way she said _her _seemed significant to those playing attention.

"Who?" Blood glared at the smaller girl in front of him. The goggled girl scratched the inside of her ear and yawned.

"Sadie's of course. Her head is pretty unoriginal so you are in her neighborhood. That house is where her family and her live."

"S-she's right..W-we ne-eed to get Alice... inside." The child Nightmare said between violent shivers. Gray picked him up and moved towards Sadie's home, Ace following him.

"Just don't let her cat get out. Or she will be pissed." The girl called after them before shaking her head. "I'm gonna tell the others about this... a group of people. Hopefully, they'll be ready for this." She saluted Death before jumping onto a roof top, then into the sky, running on thin air to who knows where.

"Holy shit!" Was various people's reactions.

"You better not over crowd her house, and take off your shoes." Death advised. The others to enter Sadie's home were Peter, Blood, Julius, Boris and Joker. When they got inside, they were all shocked to see a luminous looking figure. It was a woman who's hair pooled on the ground behind her. She was beautiful beyond words. The most beautiful, gorgeous woman they had ever seen.

"You can put her here dear. I laid some blankets down for her. Let's take off that coat...there dear. Thank you." Her violet-red hair followed her, brushing againsted Ace as he help Alice onto one of the couches. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. "Oh, you poor dear." She put her hand on Nightmare's forehead. The young child flushed even more at the soft, warm contact. "I'll get more blankets," the woman said. She disappeared for a moment before returning. "Here, set him down. Oh, I'm so sorry. Did Death do this? She doesn't know when to stop." The woman placed a hand on her chest. "I am Life."

"Life? That little girl mentioned you." Boris said as he sat down on the floor besides Alice. The calico from before appeared and watched him. He turned and had a staring contest with the cat. Life let out a soothing giggle.

"That's Zelda. Sadie's precious baby." She said, motioning to the cat. "Yes, I am one of the others who live here. I'm so sorry for my other half's disposition towards you all. She can't quite help it. Ah! But I have said enough, when you see Sadie, she shall explain everything to you."

"That's your other half? Damn, who would have thought I was lucky to get this asshole as mine." Black Joker glared at White to turned to give him a sheepish smile but an angry glare.

"Yes, for I am Life, and she is Death." Life smiled, closing her eyes. Her form glowed brightly before turning into an orb. "I'll send someone to help. Please... don't make _her_ mad." They heard her voice before the orb flew off.

"Well, look's like we're shit outta luck. Well what the fuck?" Black cursed as he plopped down in the brown chair. There was a bark and Black let out a yelp when a black and white dog landed on his lap. "What the hell!?" He yelled. The dog's large head had knocked into his jaw. The dog didn't seem to be affected at all. There was a knock on the door and it opened and closed. A young female with wine colored hair fashioned in a messy bun and bandages over one eye came in. She wore a maids uniform and she seemed rather emotionless.

"Seth," she said and the dog jumped away from Black. She reached into her pocket and brought out a bone. She gave it to Seth and he took it very genitally. As he walked away, he gave Boris a glance and the cat boy's ears and tail stood on end. Zelda seemed to mock Boris as she jumped onto her cat tower. Setting down the tray the maid girl had been carrying, she wrung out the rag and placed it on Alice's head. Then she unscrewed the bottle and filled a spoon full.

"Take this, it'll will make you feel better while here." She motioned to Nightmare who fearfully backed away. Gray glared at the woman and put a defensive arm in front of Nightmare. "I can do nothing more than give you this. Life says your condition is out of our hands since you are from somewhere else." Gray looked from her, to the pale Nightmare.

"You said it's from that woman Life?" He asked. She nodded.

"Do you trust Sadie?" Was the question she posed. The reaction she got out of Gray was something that cause her to tilt her head to the side. "You are here in her dream, do not forget. As long as she cares for you, nothing will come to harm you. The biggest threat you have is Death, but she's too lazy to hurt you." The woman honestly spoke. Her eye flickered to the small boy on the couch. Her orange orb seemed to soften.

"Who's Ciel?" Nightmare asked. It was the only word he could read from her thoughts. She closed her eye and shook her head.

"Someone who is not real here. And not important. What can I do to get you to trust that this will help you?" She asked him. She sighed when he gave no response. Setting down the medicane she turned to leave.

"Wait," Gray spoke. He turned to Nightmare and the little boy knew what was coming.

"Gray! Noooo!" But it was too late, Gray had grabbed him and gave him a strong glare.

"Take your medicine." The girl turned back and a smile twitched onto her face.

"She always thought you two were funny." The maid spoke. "Cecil, the name she gave me is Cecil. Or if you would like, you can also call me Seely. I should report to Lady Life, but I will return. You have many others in the group correct? My, I wonder how this will play out... if you need to contact me before I can return you can contact me on one of the phones. And please remember to not make a mess. Sadie will become upset if you do." Cecil bowed before leaving.

"Right! This is Sadie's house." Boris's ears twitched as he glanced over at Zelda, the cat who glared down at him. A grin crossed his lips as he got up from the floor.

"You better not get us in trouble cat." Gray glared at the punk. He just waved the assassin off and wondered over the small hallway.

"A bathroom... What's this room? AHHH!" Boris recoiled by the intense smell of smoke upon opening one of the other doors in the hall. "It burns my nose!" The cat boy cried. All the while, with everyone's attention on him, Julius took this time to look around the living room. He walked over to the fireplace, spotting a picture of a big white dog on a flower container, with a red collar around it. At the other end, was various pictures of a young, smiling blonde woman. His eyes widened, remembering this woman from a card he found amongst Sadie's belongings. He then knew what the ivory vase was next to her pictures was.

"An urn." He whispered to himself. The woman was so young and the drawn images of her showed careful detail. Someone really missed her.

"A tragedy." Came a smooth voice. His eyes widened and he looked down to see a black cat with red eyes. It grinned at him, as much as a cat could. "I suppose she didn't tell you. She's like that. Always bottled up. I should know. I'm one of those who live here, bottled up in a head full of emotion." The black smoke that formed caught everyone's attention and it formed into a handsome man with short black hair and wearing a black suit. He straightened his red tie before leaning against the wall. "Names Jack. I work for that hack job of a grim reaper you met earlier. You know, the short white one. Yeah, she's a pain in the ass but what can you do. Damn do I need a smoke? Anyone else?" He grabbed the pack from his inner jacket pocket and headed towards the door that was in the back of the kitchen area. "She wouldn't like it if I smoked in her dad's office, the room the cat went in. Last chance?" He waved the pack in the air.

"Yeah." Gray let out a breath before following the black haired male outside.

"Name's Gray right?" Jack asked once they were outside. He took his lighter out and flicked it open. After he lit his cigarette, he gave the pack and lighter to Gray. "We know all of your names, so don't be surprised.

"How many of you are there?" Gray asked after he got his cigarette going. The smoke that filled his lungs brought a familiar calm to the assassin.

"I don't know. Some of us don't come here, only those who are actually developed to leave the womb." Gray coughed at the way Jack put his statement. The male grinned, his handsome eyes glittered with excitement. "Sorry fella. But it's true. She's pretty much our mom if you think about it. Just born in the noggin." He tapped his head. "For instance, that blatant mistake of a reaper is one of the most prominent figures here. Her existence is the most developed. Meaning she's one of the solid residences. I came along not too long after her process as a familiar to that lazy ass. A familiar who takes the form of a cat just to piss her off. I quite like it. Not to mention I get to look at Life once in a while." Jack laughed. "Although, it's quite interesting to think of who you all got here in the first place. A dream to a dream... what a strange thing indeed. And well," Jack threw his head back again in a laugh, this one bringing tears to his eyes. "It's not my place to talk about her feelings." Gray blinked, stubbing out the butt of his cigarette, throwing it in a pail where others were.

"What are you talking about?" Jack grinned, a type of grin Gray had seen on a particular cat boy's face.

"You can't expect a girl to stay in a world filled in a bunch of good looking guys and not feel anything." Jack laughed again at Gray's expression.

Meanwhile they smoke, inside.

"Damn smell, my nose still burns." Boris plopped down near the bathroom door with a sigh. His ear twitched as he turned his head to the side. Blinking, he saw a door. It was just like all the doors in the home that lead to rooms. It was a simple, light wood with a gold door knob. Something pulled in him to open this door. So he did. He was greeted by a sight of someone's bedroom.

Upon the walls, there were various things. It's base was painted a midnight blue, with two wolves painted on them as well. There were puzzles, pictures and posters pasted on the wall. He took a step in. Right next to the door was a book case, full of games and other random things. A full size bed with messy sheets. The comforter didn't match the rest of the sheets which were zebra satin. Then there were other blankets and pillows scattered on the bed. Next to the head of the bed was a desk, with a computer and stuff that filled the desk area. There was a small dresser with a tiny TV on it. Other than that and cat toys, the room was just messy from other things.

At first glance, Boris thought it was a guy's room from the colors and nothing that really defined it as a girl's room, but on inspection of the closet, he found various girl clothing. On the top shelf in the closet, were many dolls in boxes.

…..

"AH!" He went out into the hall and peeked into the living room. Gray and the man who could turn into a cat had return. At first nobody noticed Boris, but because Gray had reentered the room, he spotted the punk cat return into the room. He followed, not hearing the chuckle from Jack. He blinked at the room and Boris holding up a random t-shirt that was on the floor. One ear when down in his confusion. "She wears this? Sadie's cooler than I thought."

"What are you doing?" Gray asked coolly while leaning on the door frame. The cat's tail poofed and he turned in shock. Hiding the shirt behind him, he laughed.

"N-nothing!"

"Looks like you found Sadie's room!" Jack said out loud, causing for the others to gather around her room.

"This is Sadie's room... it's so dark, and it's filthy!" Peter reflected, his ears flattening. He returned to Alice.

"Cool! Sadie has swords!" Ace laughed as he picked up a white katana from the corner of the room. On the hilt, there was a ribbon attached to it by a bell.

"Sadie is a much more interesting character than I though." White Joker spoke as he lifted up an adorable alpaca from her bed.

"Yeah..." Black seemed at lost for words when he compared the adorable stuff animal to the bloody chef's knife that was on a stand on her desk.

"Yeah, the boss is a little weird." Jack appeared in the middle of the room. "She likes so many different things. Some girly, most guy stuff. That's what happens when you have two older brothers. Hey don't touch that! Man, managing all you guys is going to be a challenge. Good things it's not on my shoulders. "

"Hey, where is Sadie anyways?" Boris asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Jack scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Hehe, well... you see."

"Thundaga!" A rain of lightning bolts pelted the monster in front of red haired girl. She grabbed the hilt of her blade, holding it out and firing a few rounds before flicking it into blade mode. She slashed at the monster a few times before it faded away. She wiped her forehead and smiled.

"I just love being Lightning. Oh my beautiful gunblade, how I never want to part." She held the gunblade affectionately, hearts popping up from her head.

"There she is," Jack took a step back from the large screen TV that showed Sadie wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a red half cape attached to it, a green skirt, and knee high brown boots. There was another monster that appeared and she got into a fighting pose. Before anything else could happen, Jack turned the TV off.

"Aw, come on! It was just getting good!" Ace whined.

"Will she be alright?" Julius asked, a frown on his face. In his mind, Sadie was in danger. This was also the thought of a few others in the room.

"Of course, this is her head right? She can do whatever the hell she wants! Well... not really. Sometimes she feels her head is fighting against her." Jack turned the TV back on to show Sadie riding on a mechanical white horse, holding these large duel weapons. "She's should be here... I don't know, a while. She really likes to play as Lightning." Julius threw everyone a confused look, and received shrugs. They saw her go up to a woman who was wearing the same thing she was but she had pink hair and it was over one of her shoulders.

"Did I do good Lightning?" Her eyes glittered with admiration at the older woman.

"So these are Sadie's role model's?" White laughed.

"I think it's cool." Ace commented, receiving a 'shut up' from everyone.

"There isn't anything wrong with obsession is there?" Jack mocked. He knew it would hit everyone in some sort of way. Peter's obsession with Alice, and well, everyone's obsession of the foreigners. "But I can see your concern. I'll let her know right away." While Jack received glares from everyone, the door opened. Alice opened her eyes and sat up. There, she met the gaze of the one girl everyone was waiting for.

"What are you guys doing in my house?"

* * *

I told you it would get weird. You learn some things about me and my obsession over Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. It's bad... shh don't tell.


End file.
